1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data recording a wireless phone call conversation in which an external call is conferenced to, or with, an internal call on the wireless phone and audio from the internal call can be captured and stored.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems which record conversations of calls are known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,448 directed to an apparatus and system for transmitting, receiving and recording two-way conversation data over a wireless network via a wireless communication device. A memory is coupled to the wireless communication device for storing two-way conversation data in digital form. A device interface transfers conversation information from the wireless communication device to a remote storage device. A user interface is configured to allow a user of the wireless communication device to access, by way of a wireless network, the two-way conversation data stored in the remote storage device. The user interface includes a plurality of data management functions that allows the user of the wireless communication device to manage, by way of the wireless network, the two-way conversation data stored in the remote storage device. The data management function includes functions for editing and translating the two-way conversation data stored in the remote storage device, such as searching, linking, downloading, editing, playing back, converting, sending, archiving, and deleting the two-way conversation data stored in the storage location.
WO 2009/040706 is related to conversation recording on mobile telephones with subsequent transfer to a central database. A telecommunication system for managing telecommunication data includes a mobile telephone communication device that is able to make and receive telephone calls via a public telephone network and which has a storage arrangement for storing a telephone communication during a telephone session. A processing facility processes the telephone communication. A transferring means transfers the stored telephone communication from the wireless telephone communication device to the processing facility. The transfer can take place automatically, immediately after the telephone session ends or at a later time, as determined by a user of the telephone. Also, the user can decide whether or not to delete the stored telephone communication. If the user decides to transfer the telephone communication immediately after the telephone session ends, this will be effected via a communication channel using the cellular public telephone network and gateway, and a data transmission.
It is desirable to provide a method a system for wireless phone recording in which audio can be expeditiously captured and stored as an audio file continuously or on demand as necessary at the wireless phone.